End Game (RPM)
End Game is the penultimate episode of Power Rangers RPM. Synopsis Venjix’s end game is about to reveal itself. Every attack bot has been a calculating step closer to his plan. The city is filled with hybrids just like Dillon. Venjix is going to activate them all and Corinth will be brought down. Plot The twins fix a Grinder out in the wasteland. It wakes up and they tell it to 'go home.' Dillon comes down the stairs, saying good morning, saying he feels great. He looks down at his hand and it is robotic. It is a nightmare and wakes up. Meanwhile, Kilobyte has a new device. Venjix has called her, he has a new Attackbot. Venjix tells Kilobyte to stay still, saying being part human is needed to fight humans. Black comes down the stairs, in same sceanrio as the nightmare and Summer deduces it was a nightmare. K finds the twins in her lab, they did a homing program, they show her that it is heading home. Venjix, Crunch, Tenaya and the new bot are in Corinth. The 7 Rangers face him. The new bot eats the Ranger's energy and throws it back. Black tells Green to stop, he has a headache, and then says he is okay but is clearly not. He takes down the bot. The 7 form their blasters. The new bot absorbs the attack and throws it back. They all de-morph. The Rangers return to the lab. K says the bot disturbed the bio fields. She can repair them for a bit but they has destroy the bot. K notices something wrong with Black, he says he is okay and leaves. The twins say the Grinder must be lost, going in circles. Dillon and Ziggy are outside, Black says there is no point--the virus will get him. Ziggy says he will take him by force to get the scan, making him laugh and they go. They get attacked by the new bot, morph & battle. They use their blaster, when the others arrive. The bot absorbs it, the others attack the rebounce and Black and Green go down but so does the bot. The bot grows. Ziggy is take Dillon to K. High Octane and Mach fight the bot, who creates a twister. He splits the zords apart and the others fall out. Black and Green form their Megazord. K reconfigured it somehow and it blasts at the bot, overfeeding it and destroying it. Yet another new bot has been made. Kilobyte's device to activate the hybrids. He is invisible to Venjix, as he leaves with Tenaya. Kilobyte says he needs to prove himself. K does a scan on Dillon. The virus has reached more than half, 51%, that Venjix can take over his thoughts and actions. Scott says that it is not over. K has been working on an antidote, saying it is too dangerous, it could destroy him. Kilobyte activates his device, it goes into Hicks. Scott fights his dad about Dillon, saying to attack Venjix. Hicks shoots at Truman, they realize the urgency. K says Hicks is a hybrid and that he is 53% under control. She has made a scan and that Hybrids are everywhere in Venjix, that a magnetic wave would be sent. Truman says he wouldn't listen before, Scott says they ahve to do this together, Truman says they will go with his plan, he will take the lead. Scott has a plan, find the palace--they found it thanks to the grinder. Venjix is upset with Kilobyte for activating Hicks and throws him down and tells him to get out of his sight. Kilobyte leaves. Venjix is for attacking, sending the new bot and Crunch. Tenaya gets the case and Venjix tells Tenaya to destroy Kilobyte as soon as they get control of the city. Kilobyte overhears this. In Corinth, Tenaya dumps a soldier and opens the case, activating a device, with a countdown. Shields are on maximize power. The bomb goes off, a massive magnetic wave is sent. Everything shuts own. The Hybrids have been activated. The cars don't work. Dillon starts loosing control in his car. Vasquez is a Hybrid too and points her gun at Colonel Truman. Grinders come in and Venjix, Venjix says he works for him now. Trivia *This is considered by fans one of the best cliffhangers of Power Rangers. *This episode features in the end music very similar to Terminator Salvation. Actually during the seasons there are a lot of similitaries with this movie. *The Rangers didn't recognize Venjix's new body although they see it in the video compiled by Doctor K in the previous episode. *Ziggy and Doctor K become noticably closer in this episode and this deepens in Danger and Destiny. Category:Episode Category:RPM episodes